A New World, A New Love?
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: IYKKM crossover... KagomeGunter pairing... Kagome is Yuri's cousin and Shin Makoku's Previous ruler.... she returns after not being able to return from Earth for 3 years.... she was also the one Gunter loved... what will happen now? please RnR
1. Introduction Where did she go?

A New World, A New Love?

Summary: Yuri's cousin, Kagome, somehow ends up in the demon kingdom. When she reappeared in their world Conrad, Gwendel, Wolfram and Gunter call her Your Majesty surprising Yuri completely... They explain to him that Kagome was the Empress of the Demon kingdom a few years ago. Though due to some reason she could not come back after being sent to the earth after she united all the humans and demons which resulted in the humans misjudging the demon tribe again? What is going to happen next?? Read and find out!! Please Read and Review…

Anime/Manga: InuyashaxKyou Kara Maou

Pairings: KagomexGunter

Disclaimer: I own nothing… (But if I did, Kagome would have been paired with Sesshoumaru or some other hot guy, not at all with someone like Inuyasha)

Warning: Descriptions will be vague… as you know; I'm not good with descriptions so please bear with me…. Set in the Kyou Kara Maou universe…. Also, I've found out through a site that Conrad, Gwendel and Gunter are about 30 years old in human age but just for my convenience in this fic, I'm making them all between 20 and 26, ok….

ENJOY

Chapter 1- Introduction…. Where did she go???

In the middle of the beautiful kingdom of Shin Makoku, you could see a beautiful castle. It was everything a King's castle should be- White marble walls, long passageways, carpeted floors, huge rooms with gorgeous tapestries, King-size beds, chairs, tables and other accessories, hot springs in the bathrooms. (This is kinda how I remember them looking from when I used to watch Kyou Kara Maou. So please bear with me.) This gorgeous castle was called Blood Pledge Castle.

In the meeting room of this castle the Queen, or better known as the Empress, of the castle sat on a throne-like chair at the head of the table as she talked to her advisors and friends. Anyone who were to walk into the room would think that an angel ruled over the kingdom. The empress had long hip-length blue-hued raven black hair that curled beautifully at the tips. Her heart-shaped face was blessed with high cheekbones, a fair complexion, a small cute nose, soft pink lips and gorgeous sapphire-blue eyes. Her beauty was famous all over this world as was her sweet nature, intelligence and strength. Her name was Kagome Higurashi.

The floor-length short-sleeved dress she wore suited her and accentuated her features, outlining her curves in a gentle yet royal and elegant way. The white corset-styled top hugged her curves while the royal blue skirt flared out from her waist down. The slightly puffed short-sleeves increased the elegant look of the dress. The silver slippers she wore had slight heels which gave her a bit of a height while increasing her beauty. Her long hair was left down and a small tiara, reserved for the queens of the kingdom was placed gently on the crown on her head.

On chairs on either side of her sat three men who looked as though they were in their twenties. One of them was a man with dark grey hair in a pony tail and dark blue eyes. He was the Commander of the Mazoku (demon tribe) Army and the first son of Cecilie Von Spitzweg. He was wearing a dark green WWII British Officers Great Coat. He was the master of Earth Magic and was a cast bearer. Even though it is very difficult to earn his respect, Kagome did so without much problem. He was very strict and disciplined. His name was Gwendal von Voltaire. He respected the Empress greatly and never forgave anyone who said a word against her.

The second man had short light brown hair and light brown eyes that had silver specks in them. He was an amazing fighter and had a warm and caring personality and was brave and polite. His name was Conrad Weller. He was also known as the Lion of Luttenberg. He wears a dark brown 1914 German Infantry Uniform and was the second son of Cecilie Von Spitzweg. He respected and loved the Empress as though she were his own sister.

The third man had silvery lilac hair and violet color eyes. He had a nice and friendly personality which could turn worrisome if the Empress were away from him for too long. His name was Gunter Von Christ. He was the Maou's (Demon King's) advisor. Even though he may not look it, he was an amazing swordsman. Though he may try to hide it, he was in love with the Empress of their kingdom and had been in love with her ever since she had been crowned queen. Fortunately for him, he was successful in hiding his love for her.

Looking around at the three men she was talking to Kagome sighed tiredly. Hearing their Empress' soft sigh, the three men looked at each other before turning their worried gazes to her.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Conrad asked her. Gunter wondered what was wrong with their always smiling Empress as he looked over her angelic features.

Smiling at Conrad, Kagome shook her head gently, "It's nothing important, Conrad. I just feel a bit tired." She replied in her soft, sweet voice. The sweetness of her voice was enough to reassure the three men that she wasn't lying. However, even with how she reassured them, they could sense some stress in her aura.

Making up his mind, Gunter opened his mouth to tell Kagome to rest a bit since all her paperwork was done and over with. However, before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door to the room they were in.

Turning to the door, Kagome said "Come in" in her soft voice. The door opened to reveal Kagome's best friend, Gwendel and Conrad's mother and would-be queen of Shin Makoku, Cecilie Von Spitzweg. She had long blonde hair in big curls. She had warm and expressive light blue eyes which accepted everyone easily. She was a bit flirtatious but her main goal was to find true love. She liked to be called 'Celi' instead of by her full name. She was wearing a black sleeveless floor-length dress which outlined her curves perfectly, even though she was the mother of three. In her hands, was a bouquet of beautiful red, yellow and white roses. Her third son was walking next to her.

He had short blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He looked to be about eight or nine years old. His name was Wolfram Von Bielefeld. He was wearing a blue United States Officer's Uniform from during the Mexican American War. As soon as he saw Kagome, he smiled cutely and ran to her, "Kagome-chan." He said, stopping next to her.

Kagome smiled at the young boy and gently ruffled his hair. Wolfram closed his eyes and smiled a bit at Kagome's affectionate gesture before catching hold of her hand with his own to stop her. At her gesture, the four other occupants smiled at how sweet Kagome was.

"Hello to you too, Wolfram. How are you?" She asked the boy gently. Wolfram smiled at Kagome and replied, "I'm fine Kagome-chan. I just finished my lessons for the day."

Kagome smiled back at him before looking up at Celi and saying. "Hello Celi. How are you feeling today?" Still holding Kagome's hand, Wolfram looked back at his mother as Gwendel, Gunter and Conrad looked at Celi as well, wondering why Kagome was asking that.

Celi smiled at Kagome and replied to her, "I'm feeling much better now, Kagome-chan." Handing the bouquet over to Kagome, she smiled when Kagome gave her a questioning look, "They're for you Kagome. To show you how happy I am to have you as my friend."

Kagome smiled and gently sniffed the flowers. Standing up, she freed her hand from Wolfram's gentle grip and patting his hair gently, made her way to Celi and hugged her softly. "Thank you. I'm glad that I met you all as well."

When she pulled back, she heard Conrad ask, "Mother… What does Her Highness mean by 'how are you feeling now'? Did something happen?" He asked both the ladies, a bit worried for his mother.

Kagome and Cecilie looked at the worried faces of the four boys/men with them and smiled before Celi replied, "It's nothing serious, Conrad-dear. I was just feeling a bit of weakness. But I'm much better now thanks to Kagome-chan's medicine."

Kagome smiled back at Celi but then turned to the boys when she heard the sound of wood scraping against the floor. All the men stood up before Wolfram ran over to Kagome and hugged her gently around her slim waist, saying, "Thank you Kagome-chan."

Kagome bent down and smiled at the young lord before hugging the small boy back. When she pulled away, she turned to the door and asked, "What is it Eri-san?" Everyone turned to the door in surprise only to see a red-haired, blue-eyed maid standing at the door with a look of surprise on her face. Everyone turned to Kagome, pride shining in their eyes at how without the maid making any sound, she figured out that she was there.

"How did you now she was there, Kagome-chan?" Wolfram asked Kagome in surprise.

Turning to Wolfram, Kagome answered him with two words, "Her aura"

Wolfram's eyes widened before he smiled at the young Empress. "So what did you want to tell me, Eri-san? Did Ulrike want me for some reason?" she asked the maid in her sweet voice.

Eri nodded to the Empress and said, "Your Highness, Ulrike wanted to talk to you about something. She's called you to the shrine immediately."

Nodding, Kagome looked at the others, silently asking them if they would be accompanying her. At their silent nod, she smiled at them in thanks and started walking towards the door, knowing that the others would follow her.

As she walked Wolfram walked on her right while Conrad stepped onto her left. Cecilie, Gwendel and Gunter followed behind Kagome.

Within minutes the group reached the shrine, only for Ulrike to meet them outside said shrine. Kagome smiled at Ulrike in greeting who smiled back. "Yes Ulrike? You called me?" Kagome said to the Genshi Miko or oracle.

Nodding, Ulrike replied, "Yes Your Highness. I wanted to talk to you about something related to the kingdom."

Suddenly, Kagome smiled softly yet apologetically and before anyone could say anything, a soft blue light wrapped around the young Empress. Everyone looked on in shock as Kagome stepped away from them all before looking at them and saying, "It seems my time here is up…. For now…." Everyone stepped towards her questioningly when she smiled one last time at them… "We will meet again." They heard her soft voice say to all of them.

The final thing they heard from their Empress were the words, "I'll trust you with the kingdom, Celi. Goodbye… until we meet again." She looked at them all one last time before the light blinded them all. When the light faded, they looked around only to see that Kagome had disappeared.

They all were shocked to see that Kagome was nowhere to be found…

Overwhelmed by sadness, Gunter fell to his knees and whispered, "Your Highness….. KAGOME….."

Stepping towards Gunter, Conrad said, "She will be back Gunter. Remember her words…."

Breaking out of their shock, everyone else agreed with him and whispered "Please return soon, Kagome-chan/Your highness"

_____________________________END OF CHAPTER 1________________________

_**That was chapter 1 of my new fic….**_

_**I hope you liked it… please read and review…**_

_**In this most of the characters might be OOC, so please bear with me… also, this fic is a Kagome and Gunter pairing…..in my fic, because of Kagome Wolfram doesn't hate Conrad even after he finds out about Conrad being half-human…. He became the 'so-called' bratty prince because Kagome disappeared so suddenly….. Everything else will be explained in the next chapter…. **_

_**I can't believe I finished this whole chapter in 5 hours… I'm so proud of myself :D**_

_**Preview of next chapter: Return of the Empress!!**_

"_Owwww…" they heard a soft feminine voice say…._

_Turning around, they all were surprised to see a beautiful girl with blue-hued raven-black hair and angelic features in the pond. She was dressed in a light-blue spaghetti strapped dress and while sandals. She was rubbing her bottom a bit, seemingly in pain._

_Gasping softly, Gunter whispered audibly, "Your highness… you're back…."_

_Hearing his whispered words Gwendel, Conrad, Wolfram, Cecilie and Ulrike gasped in recognition. _

_Within seconds Kagome was wrapped in Celi's warm welcoming embrace, "Welcome back, Kagome-chan" she said softly._

"_What are you doing her, Kagome"____they heard another male voice say in surprise…_

_Turning around they were surprised to see that the one who had spoken was Yuri…_

_**End of preview….**_

_**Anyway… I hope you liked this chapter and will like the following fic to…. Please wait for the next chapter patiently…. The above preview isn't exact but the chapter will more or less have the above preview…..**_

_**Thanx…..**_


	2. Return of the Empress!

A New World, A New Love?

_**A/N: Kagome's adventure in the Inuyasha universe, i.e., the Feudal Era has already ended in the three years she's been away from Shin Mokoku. However, she didn't fall in love with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru adopted her into his family as his younger sister and she adopted Shippou as her son. That part will be explained in this chapter. Since neither of them was able to come into her time through the well, when she was sent back to her time after the jewel was completed, they both had vowed to find her. Also, since they were demons, they would be able to live long enough to reach her time. They both will come in later on in the fic.**_

Summary: Yuri's cousin, Kagome, somehow ends up in the demon kingdom. After a change of clothes Conrad, Gwendel and Gunter call her Your Majesty surprising Yuri and Wolfram... The three explain that Kagome was the Empress of the Demon kingdom a few years ago. Though due to some reason she could not come back after being sent to the earth after she united all the humans and demons which resulted in the humans misjudging the demon tribe again? What is going to happen next?? Read and find out!! Please Read and Review…

Anime/Manga: InuyashaxKyou Kara Maou

Pairings: KagomexGunter

Disclaimer: I own nothing… (But if I did, Kagome would have been paired with Sesshoumaru or some other hot guy, not at all with someone like Inuyasha)

Warning: Descriptions will be vague… as you know; I'm not good with descriptions so please bear with me…. _**from this chapter onwards, the fic is set in the Kyou Kara Maou universe after the final episode**_…. Also, I've found out through a site that Conrad, Gwendel and Gunter are about 30 years old in human age but just for my convenience in this fic, I'm making them all between 20 and 26, ok…. _**Since you all surely know what clothes the characters of Inuyasha wear, I will not be describing them… Ken Murata will come into the fic after two chapters or so…**_

ENJOY

Chapter 2- Return of the Empress??

'_It's been three years since I've been to Shin Makoku. After I returned here, it seems the tiara was returned back to Shin Makoku. I wonder how they're all doing without me. Conrad, Gwendel, Celi, Wolfram, Gunter, Annisina, Ulrike… I hope you all are alright…'_ Kagome thought to herself. She was sitting in the train from Tokyo to Saitama Prefecture. She was looking beautiful, wearing a light blue spaghetti-strapped dress and white sandals along with a white short jacket. She'd just completed her quest for the completion of the Shikon Jewel in the Feudal Era a few weeks ago. Before she had been forcibly sent back to her world, Sesshoumaru had adopted her into his family as his younger sister and she'd adopted her little Shippou as her son.

_**Flashback:**_

Sitting in a clearing near the bone eater's well, the inu-tachi were relaxing for a bit. It was almost time for the final battle against Naraku since they had all the jewel shards save the ones with Naraku and the one shard in Kohaku's back. Sesshoumaru and his pack had joined the inu-tachi a few weeks ago when Kagome had met up with them and asked them to join the group saying "If you were to join our group, it would be easier for us to defeat Naraku, Sesshoumaru-sama. Therefore, I request you to accept my proposal for the joining of our two groups"

In return for joining their group, Kagome had used her priestess powers to return Sesshoumaru's lost left arm. During the process Sesshoumaru had winced in pain as his arm was being reformed while Kagome was steadily growing tired of using so much power in one go. Ten minutes later, Kagome had fainted into Sesshoumaru's arms, having finished with restoring the lost arm. The arm looked good as new with the same markings, muscle structure and claws as the other arm had. In the process, she had also earned Sesshoumaru's respect which was a difficult feat to accomplish.

As Kagome sat near the brown-haired brown eyed demon-slayer of the group, Sango, she gently combed her fingers through Shippou's reddish-orange hair. She smiled softly when Shippou closed his leaf-green eyes, purring softly in pleasure.

The black-haired, violet-eyed monk of their group, Miroku was sitting under a nearby tree, supposedly meditating, though the girls knew better. They could see his hands twitching slightly, showing them that he was day-dreaming about something perverted.

The silver-haired, golden-eyed, puppy-dog-eared inu-hanyou (dog-half demon) of their group, Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, though they all knew that he was probably with his undead lover, Kikyo. Kikyo looked like Kagome, only with straight black hair and cold brown eyes.

Sesshoumaru, the silver-haired, molten gold-eyed dog demon lord of the group, who was also Inuyasha's half-brother and a full-fledged demon, was out to patrol the nearby lands in order to prevent any sudden attack on the group which he now considered as his 'pack'. His young ward, Rin, a girl with black hair, half of which was pulled into a side ponytail, and chocolate brown eyes ran over to Kagome and asked if Shippou could play with her.

Smiling, Kagome kissed both children's forehead gently before letting them go to play with Kirara, Sango's off-white two-tailed cat-demon companion, who was sitting on Sango's lap till now, being petted gently by Sango. The two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, was sitting nearby watching the children play. Jaken, the green imp-demon also Sesshoumaru's follower (of sorts) was chasing the children around trying to keep them from hurting themselves.

As the two girls talked, they continued keeping an eye on the children. Kagome looked to the side when she felt Sesshoumaru's youki (demon energy) coming towards them. As he entered the clearing, Rin ran over to him and hugged his legs, receiving a pat on the head in return, before she ran over to Shippou and continued playing. Kagome gave him a soft smile before bowing her head slightly in respect like the rest of group, Miroku having opened his eyes to look at the powerful demon lord.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head to them before locking his molten gold eyes with Kagome's sapphire blue orbs. "This Sesshoumaru wishes to discuss something with you, Miko (priestess/shrine maiden). Come" he said

Nodding, Kagome smiled at Sango who smiled back in understanding, before getting up and following the demon lord away from the clearing. They kept walking for a few minutes until they reached the bone eater's well. Sitting down on the rim of the well, Kagome looked the Sesshoumaru before saying, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama? What did you wish to talk to me about?"

She was surprised when Sesshoumaru's stoic façade melted into a small smile. Walking over to her, Sesshoumaru kneeled before her on one knee and gently cupped her cheeks in his hands. Smiling back, Kagome leaned into his touch and looked up when she heard him say

"You do not need to call me '–sama' now, Kagome-chan" he said to her, slight warmth entering his eyes and voice.

"As you wish, Sesshoumaru. And, thank you for granting me this honor." She replied, smiling softly at him.

Nodding at her, he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead in a brotherly way. Pulling back, he looked into her sapphire depths again and said, "I would like to adopt you into my family, Kagome-chan" At her surprised look, he continued, "You see, I have come to respect and think of you as I would a sister, Kagome-chan. Therefore if you accept I would like to perform a blood bond with you like you have with your young kit."

Smiling at him, Kagome nodded before saying, "I would be honored to be a part of your family, Sesshoumaru"

He had smiled at her before pulling out a dagger he carried in his haori sleeve. It had a bronze handle with a sapphire blue crescent moon in the middle of the handle. The sheath for the blade had a blue cescent moon and silver stars on it, representing the Western lands. She could easily make out that the silver used for the stars was actually made by weaving a strand of his hair against the black leather covering the inner material of the sheath

Pulling out the dagger and dropping the sheath, Sesshoumaru showed Kagome the pure silver blade which she could easily see her reflection on. Offering her right wrist to him, she watched as Sesshoumaru made a clean cut on the main vein in her wrist. She watched as he cut his wrist as well and quickly inverted his wrist upon her own, effectively mixing their blood and bonding them. Once he was sure that their blood was mixed well, he pulled his hand away. Knowing that his wound would heal sooner than Kagome's, he pulled Kagome's wrist to his lips and started licking her wrist gently, using his saliva to heal her wound. A few minutes later, when the wound was healed he pulled away and smiled a small smile at the blue crescent moon, not unlike the one on his forehead, on the wrist which he had just finished healing.

Kagome watched, amazed as the demon lord healed her wound with his saliva and smiled softly when she saw the crescent moon on her wrist. Pulling her hand away from his hold, she gently traced the marking of the Western Lands with the tip of her finger. Sesshoumaru watched her trace his marking with her finger and couldn't help but feel proud of the fact that Kagome was his sister now.

-A-N-W-A-N-L-

A month had passed since the time Kagome had been made Sesshoumaru's sister. Ever since then Sesshoumaru had always been protective over her. He would always know when she would be depressed, and would say the right things to cheer her up. She was the only one who he would confide in concerning his worries and plans. He was always the one to heal her when any demons harm her for the jewel and she would heal him when he would get injured.

Now, it was finally time for the final battle against Naraku. All of them were ready with their weapons. Sensing the approach of the evil aura, all the birds and bees flew away. Within seconds the black-haired crimson-eyed vile spider-hanyou reached the clearing where they all stood ready to fight, Kikyo, Kouga, a black-haired, blue-eyed wolf demon who until recently called Kagome 'his woman', and his tribe among them.

An hour later, the battlefield was strewn with dead bodies, of both enemies and allies. All of the demons, hanyous and humans were tired, but they kept on fighting. Kagome looked around her at the scattered bodies and could feel the anger and sadness rise inside of her.

"**You die today Naraku**" she said, anger coating every word coming out of her mouth. Everyone turned to the girl, only to see her usually sapphire blue orbs turning a darker shade of blue until it settled for a midnight blue. A soft pink holy light surrounded the girl as her hair was lifting slightly around her as she released all her pent-up power. It had been almost three years since she had used these powers, the powers she had discovered during her time as the Empress of Shin Makoku.

They all watched the way Kagome's power seemed to spread all around them, destroying her enemies but healing her wounded allies. Reaching Naraku, the energy surrounded the hanyou and completely erased his evil mind from existence. Once all the enemies were defeated, Kagome's powers moved back into the young girl's body until her hair changed back to its usual blue-hued raven black and her eyes changed to sapphire blue.

As soon as all the power was re-absorbed into Kagome's body, Kagome's now sapphire blue orbs gently closed as she tried hard not to give into her tiredness. As she did, the half of the jewel she had with her attracted the other half towards itself until the two halves combined to form the complete Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. With that, the completed jewel rested gently around her slender neck and she finally lost her battle with consciousness, falling asleep as soon as she felt herself falling.

Seeing his sister about to fall, Sesshoumaru used his demon speed to rush over to the girl and catch her before she could hit the ground. As the rest of the inu-tachi followed the Lord of the West, the humans, hanyous and demons on the side of the inu-tachi cheered the name of the group who defeated the vile spider-hanyou.

A few long hours passed for the group of demons, humans and hanyou who were waiting for their precious futuristic miko to awaken. She had been sleeping for four hours straight making all her friends sitting around her worry.

They all snapped their eyes towards the girl in the Demon Lord's arms when they heard a soft moan coming from her. They watched anxiously as her eyes fluttered open slowly, revealing her sleepy sapphire blue depths to the world around her. "Sesshou-aniki (big brother Sesshou)?" they heard her soft voice say sleepily.

Smiling softly at the girl, the Demon Lord gently hugged the one he had adopted as his sister to his body, purring softly, glad that she was finally awake.

Smiling, she snuggled back into her big brother's warm embrace, her mind still hazy with sleep. Everyone sighed in relief when they saw her smile softly. However their relief was short-lived. The next thing they knew, Kagome disappeared in a soft white light leaving Sesshoumaru growling softly, his eyes turning a soft pink in anger.

With Kagome:

One moment Kagome was cuddling with her adopted elder brother, and the next she found herself lying in a field of flowers with a beautiful lady standing in front of her. The lady had long raven-black hair, a very beautiful face, soft violet colored eyes, and was wearing a white haori and red hakamas. She was also wearing a black and blue armor. Just one look at her made Kagome recognize her as the Lady Midoriko, the most powerful Miko of all time who had sealed herself and the three other demons she was fighting against in the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls.

Kagome tried standing up but was stopped by Midoriko's soft voice saying, "Do not stand Kagome-chan. With all the power you released to destroy Naraku, you must be tired."

"But Midoriko-sama…" she started to say, but Midoriko interrupted her. "You do not need to call me by that horrific, Kagome-chan. You are as strong as I, if not more" she said to the younger girl, smiling at her gently.

Nodding, Kagome smiled and slowly sat up. Midoriko smiled back at the young girl, now knowing why she had even managed to warm up the stoic Demon Lord of the West's heart. Sitting down in front of the girl, she looked over the girl's features for a few minutes before saying, "You do know why I've brought you to this dreamscape, right Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked at the older, legendary Miko before nodding, "You want me to wish for something now, don't you, Midoriko-san? A pure wish, unlike the wish another would wish for" she asked her softly.

Nodding, the older Miko said, "Yes, Kagome-chan. Everyone knows that a pure being such as yourself has never existed in the past and as far as we know will never ever be born in the future again. You are the most pure-hearted being anyone has ever known. I as well as everyone else trust that you will make a wish which will benefit everyone."

Smiling, Kagome pulled the Jewel of Four Souls from around her neck and holding it in her joined hand, she closed her eyes and said, "I wish that all who have been harmed by Naraku in all the years which have passed, get another chance to live their life in peace."

Hearing her wish, Midoriko couldn't help but smile at how sweet Kagome really was. She had suffered through so much yet she always thought about others before herself.

"Your wish is the most pure wish I've ever heard, Kagome-chan" she said to the futuristic Miko, smiling when Kagome smiled back and said, "All I ask for is the happiness of my friends, Midoriko-san. They have suffered a lot more than I have. They deserve every bit of happiness they get out of this."

Midoriko smiled at the younger girl softly and said, "Your wish will be granted, Kagome-chan. Now, it is time for you to say your good-byes to your friends." She whispered the last part sadly.

At Kagome's confused look, Midoriko sighed softly and explained, "It is time for you to return to your own world, Kagome-chan. There are some more people in the other world who are waiting for you."

Before she could say anything else, a white light surrounded her and she appeared in front of the others. Sighing when she realized that no-one would be able to touch her, she smiled and whispered, "My time in this era is up, everyone. I wish I could stay longer, but Midoriko-san said that some other people are waiting for me somewhere else."

Seeing them all look shocked at her words, she smiled, "Take care of each other, guys. And don't ever forget, I'll always love you all." With that she whispered a final goodbye and started fading. The last thing she saw before fading completely was all the people who were harmed or killed by Naraku were back with their loved ones, Kohaku, the demon slayer village, Miroku's father; even Kikyo had come back to life along with a lot of other people who had suffered a lot because of Naraku's quest for power. The last thing she heard before she found herself sitting in the well of the well-house outside the shrine was Sesshoumaru and Shippou promising to find her in the future.

_**End flashback**_

She had changed quite a bit in her years away from Shin Makoku. Her hair had become longer and thicker and had soft silver streaks in it from her adoption into Sesshoumaru's family. Her curves were more clearly visible and her face seemed even more angelic if possible.

Hearing the announcement of the train having reached Saitama Prefecture being made, Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. Smiling, she picked up her bags and stepped out of the train and onto the station. Looking around, she smiled softly when she spotted the three people who were to receive her at the station.

The brown- haired brown-eyed female of the Shibuya family, Jennifer Shibuya, who preferred being called 'Miko' stood a few feet away, waving to her excitedly. Beside her stood her black- haired, brown-eyed husband, Shoma Shibuya, and her elder black-haired, black-eyed son, Shori Shibuya. The Shibuya family apart from the younger son, Yuri Shibuya, knew about her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai and her adventures in Shin Makoku. They had wanted to tell Yuri about it, but then thought that Kagome should be the one to tell him, not them.

Kagome walked over to them, only to meet 'Miko' half-way where she hugged the girl gently. She had always adored Kagome as had the rest of the family. They knew what she had suffered through, how much she cared about everyone and anyone and how popular she was with the male species. That was the reason why not only was Shori protective over Yuri but also over Kagome.

Once Miko released her, Kagome was hugged by her Uncle Shoma and then Shori gave her a one-armed hug. Smiling they headed towards the Shibuya home, talking about different things. Within the next half an hour they had reached the house and Kagome knew about Yuri being the new Maou of Shin Makoku, and Shori being the Maou of Earth.

Finally, on reaching the house, Kagome smiled and asked the family if she could go for a short walk. Accepting, Miko told her to come back soon to which she smiled and said that she'll be back as soon as she could.

As Kagome was walking, she felt a bit of air pressure build around her. Smiling, she closed her eyes welcoming the wind as it started blowing her hair around her. Kagome opened her eyes only to gasp in surprise when she found herself a few feet above Shin Makoku. She gasped when the air pressure suddenly disappeared and she fell onto the ground on her butt.

As Kagome fell, she noticed all the friends she hadn't seen for three years and her cousin brother standing together. Though before she could say anything to any of them to try and attract their attention, she fell on her butt. The sudden sting made her cry out in pain, "Owwww…" she said softly as she rubbed her aching behind trying to lessen the pain some.

Now let's see what the Mazoku at Shin Makoku were doing when Kagome appeared: They were all just talking with Yuri about the ceremony which was to take place after a few days when they heard something surprising.

"Owwww…" they heard a soft feminine voice say….

Turning around, they all were surprised to see a beautiful girl with blue-hued raven-black hair which had soft silver streaks in it, and angelic features in the nearby pond. She was dressed in a light-blue spaghetti strapped dress and while sandals. She was also wearing a white short jacket over her dress and was rubbing her bottom a bit, seemingly in pain.

Gasping softly, Gunter whispered audibly, "Y-y-your highness… y-y-you're back…." Hearing his whispered words Gwendel, Conrad, Wolfram, Cecilie and Ulrike gasped in recognition.

Within seconds Kagome was wrapped in Celi's warm welcoming embrace, "Welcome back, Kagome-chan" she said softly. Celi let her go to look over Kagome's features and couldn't help but coo at her, "You've become even more beautiful since the last time we saw you, Kagome-chan." She said before giggling softly, "All the men in the whole of the world are going to be chasing after you. We'll have to find a guy for you soon." She said happily

As Celi continued imagining about who all Kagome could be paired with, Wolfram walked over to the girl and unable to stop himself, he smiled, "It's really you, Kagome! I can't believe it. It's really you."

At his whispered words, Kagome smiled and replied, "Yes it is me Wolfram." She hugged him for a moment before pulling back to look at the blonde-haired boy, "My! Have you grown! The girls must be chasing after you, ne? But too bad for them, you're already taken" she said, glancing discreetly at the black-haired black-eyed Maou who was frozen in shock.

As soon as Wolfram let her go, Kagome felt herself being glomped. She smiled knowing that it was her previous advisor, Gunter who had glomped her so suddenly. After all neither Conrad nor Gwendel would ever do something like that. "I missed you so much, Your Highness." He whispered softly yet happily in her ear. Kagome smiled and hugging the older male back she said, "I missed you too, Gunter. I missed you all so much"

Once Gunter let her go, she found herself lifted into the air as though she weighed nothing. Looking down she smiled at Conrad who smiled back at her before gently putting her down on the ground again.

She looked towards Gwendel only to see him a few inches away from her. Before she knew what was happening, Gwendel had pulled her into a one-armed hug, a small smile on his face. "Welcome back, Your Highness" he said, keeping her in his arm for a few more minutes.

Finally, Kagome looked at Ulrike and smiled. Walking over to the oracle, she knelt down on one knee with her head bowed to the Genshi Miko in respect. Within seconds, Kagome found herself looking up a bit to see Ulrike bow to her as well.

"What are you doing here, Kagome" suddenly they heard another male voice say in surprise…

Turning around they all were surprised to see that the one who had spoken was Yuri. They were shocked to know that their Maou seemed to know the greatest Queen of Shin Makoku yet he didn't seem to know about her part in the kingdom of Shin Makoku.

_____________________________END OF CHAPTER 2________________________

_**That was chapter 2 of this fic….**_

_**I hope you liked it… please read and review…**_

_**In this most of the characters might be OOC, so please bear with me… also, this fic is a Kagome and Gunter pairing…..in my fic, because of Kagome Wolfram doesn't hate Conrad even after he finds out about Conrad being half-human…. He became the 'so-called' bratty prince because Kagome disappeared so suddenly….. Everything else will be explained in the next chapter…. **_

_**I can't believe I wrote ten pages … I'm so proud of myself :D**_

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**They all tell Yuri about Kagome and her adventures in Shin Makoku… and Gunter's feelings for Kagome are rekindled. He gets jealous when someone (probably my OC) comes to meet the Maou and falls for Kagome.. Also, Kagome reveals to all of them about her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai…**_

_**Anyway… I hope you liked this chapter and will like the next chapters too…. Please wait for the next chapter patiently…. And don't forget to read and review…**_

_**Thanx…..**_


End file.
